Shinigami - Wielder of Dragons
by Waldred
Summary: This in a RenRuki tribute :3 Spiced up with dragons instead of Zanpakutō's souls. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Egg

**Shinigami – Wielder of dragons**

She felt the warmth of the sun gently caressing her face. Slowly, she opened her dark brown eyes and the first thing which caught her eye was the egg; a dragon egg. Its shell covered in scales as purely white as newly fallen snow with a turquoise sheen. It was a royal dragon egg after all, nothing like the common ones. The egg had been passed down through her family for three generations and if the tales were true, it was said that the egg only would come to life if it felt the presence of a real _Dragonwielder._ Royal dragons were picky like that, they wouldn't submit their great power to just anyone.  
Right now it only felt like a rock to her. Dead and cold. The egg was passed down to her at her eighteenth name day, which had been the day before. Everyone told her that it was a great honor and that she should be grateful to receive the royal dragon egg, but she didn't really see it as an honor. She felt like she had received a rock for her birthday. A pretty rock, indeed … But a damn huge rock! It barely fitted into her two palms when she carried it.  
She got up and sat down in front of the rock which was placed on a large pillow on the floor in the corner of her bedchamber. She eyed it for a moment before she let out a long drawn sigh and gently patted its scaly surface.

- _Let´s become good friends, okay buddy? _

She sat like that for a moment with a hand on top of the egg as if she was waiting for a reply, a sign, anything that could prove to her that this damn rock actually was alive!

But no… Nothing.

She heard a sudden ruckus on the other side of the door followed by three loud knocks.  
- _Yes? _She yelled

- _Requesting permission to enter your chambers, Ohime-sama! _

She hurriedly stood up, reached for a blanket on her bed and swept it around her. She was naked after all.

-_ You have my permission to enter. _

The door slid open and a tall man entered her room. He was strong yet slender built, with a broad chest and a narrow hip. Twenty years of age. His shoulder length crimson hair, tied into a ponytail and for eyebrows he had tattoos, tribals which covered his entire forehead, Renji.  
He looked at her for a moment almost forgetting himself, his casual way of looking at her changed into a stare as he noticed that she wasn't dressed. Only standing there next to her bed with a, in his opinion way … WAY too short blanket to cover her more private parts.  
Flustered and blushing he looked to the floor.

- _O..Ohime-sama._ He knelt to show his respect to the higher born woman in front of him.

- _Y..Your brother is requesting your presence on the courtyard immediately. He has ordered you to bring the egg with you as well. He wants the bonding ceremony over today._

- _That's odd_. She thought to herself._ It isn't supposed to be held before the end of the month?_

She frowned at Renji, but suddenly, she noticed that his eyes were fixated at her. Normally, people would give a royal dragon egg slightly more attention, but not him. His eyes were upon her.  
She couldn't help but to giggle, amused by the way he without fail reacted when she was not properly dressed.

- _Oww! C'mon Renji! Don't get all formal on me now._ She said teasingly as she gave him the most stunning smile she could ever muster.

- _We have known each other since we were mere kids after all._

He looked to the floor once more as his cheeks reddened.

- _D…Don't tease me, Ohime-sama._ He mumbled more to himself than to her. Very much aware of his lower status.

- _Okay okay! I'll let you off the hook this time, but only because it´s you._ She said as she turned her back to him, very well knowing that he could see more than what good was under the short blanket.

- _Now, let my handmaiden do her job and leave my chambers at once!_

He cleared his throat.

- _As you wish, Ohime-sama. I will be waiting for you outside._

As he closed the door behind him he thought to himself

- _Man that girl … One day I surely won't let her get away with such behavior!_

He shook his head briskly

- _What on earth am I thinking?! Renji, you fool! You know she´s way out of your league!_

His train of thoughts suddenly stopped as he saw her handmaiden carrying her ceremonial kimono into her room. The colors on it were made to match the innocent colors the egg carried.

- _She isn´t suited for those colors! She´s far from innocent!_ He mumbled to himself as he walked outside the building.


	2. Zabimaru

Few moments had passed before she came out of her chambers. As she walked out of the outer door she remembered Renji's words;

- _I'll be waiting for you outside._

She didn't know why, but for some reason he was still able to make her excited with so few words. Even though they'd known each other ever since they were kids.

- _Pull yourself together, Rukia! You're a noble, a woman grown! You're not some silly love-struck fourteen year old airhead! _She rebuked herself.

She wasn't much for admitting it, but she'd noticed that she had become very fond of Renji the last few months, as he'd joined the royal guard thus got to see her more often. But she wouldn't let him know that …. She knew him too well. It would just make his ego go right through the skies. She hated when he became like that. So full of himself.  
She found him sitting under a cherry blossom tree which was in full bloom. He hadn't noticed her yet.

- _What a pretty sight._ She thought as she noticed that he was talking to someone. And he even had a silly smile on his face.

- _Who can that be? A woman? For what other reason would he smile like that?_ She frowned and started to move in closer. As she got closer she noticed that he wasn't talking to a human but a dragon.

- _RENJI! _She yelled fiercely as she jumped him, clinging her arms around his neck.

Struggling with the enraged ball of black fur clinging to his neck he managed to yell;

- _What has gotten into you, you mad she-devil!_

- _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT HAD HATCHED! BAKA!_

He had finally got a firm grip around her hips and held her within an arm's length away from him. Compared to him she was no more than a doll. When they were standing face to face, her height only reached up to his chest.

- _So small and yet so full of anger! What did they call them in the human world … Oh yes … A Chihuahua! All you need to complete the act is a bit more tremble…._ _Now tremble before me Chihuahua!_

He shouldn't have said that, but he couldn't help it. He knew how jokes about her height always got to her.

And as he thought she got mad… really mad. She started screaming, kicking and yelling all kinds of insults at him. But he only laughed at her. Actually he found it so hilarious, he couldn't stop laughing and had to let go of her.  
After she was released she just couldn't stay mad at him. Not when he was sitting there and laughing himself to bits. So she ended up laughing with him.  
Then she remembered … The dragon.  
She looked at it and noticed that it was baring its fangs at her, hissing with faint steams of smoking seeping out through its nostrils.

- _Um … Renji? I think your dragon is jealous of me..._

-_ Who wouldn't be?_ He smirked at her.

She had to avert his eyes and instead she looked at his dragon instead.

- _When did it hatch?_

- _Yesterday. That little beast was the first thing I saw in the morning. You can't even imagine how overjoyed I was._

- _Oh, I think I can … I bet you were running up and down the walls all morning like a big fool. Why didn't you tell me anything?_

- _Well, with your name day and all.. I wouldn't want you to stop enjoying yourself like you did._

She averted his eyes once more and looked at the dragon. It was quite huge already. The size of a small dog, almost. Its scale was light brown but the scales on its head were pure white. Its yellow eyes almost looked like they were glowing. On its spine there were dull spikes like the ones on a skeleton spine, just longer. From neck to tail and across its collarbones it grew small patches of red fur. It was kind of unusual for a dragon to grow fur. But then it just matched its owner … Odd goes well with odd after all.  
She smiled at the thought.  
Renji reached out for the dragon and petted its head. The dragon let out a series of faint sheiks which she would interpret as joyful sounds.

- _His name is Zabimaru, just so you know._

- _It suits him_. She said as she reached out for the dragon to pet him as well.

But Zabimaru didn't like that idea. Once more it bared its teeth and hissed at her while it spread its wings to look even larger and even more dangerous.

She laughed nervously

- _Well I guess he isn't my biggest fan…_

Renji smiled

- _Oh, just give him some time. I bet you'll melt his heart eventually._ He said as he looked at her.

They heard a horn blowing. Abruptly he stood up and looked like someone who was about to panic.

- _Shit, we haven't got time for this! Zabimaru, home! Ohime-sama, give me your hand, we have to hurry! The ceremony is about to begin! Your brother will have my hide!_


	3. The Bonding Ceremony

It was only a matter of minutes before the ceremony began. He looked in the direction of which his sister's chambers were located.

_- How can it take her so long! It's almost been an hour since I ordered her servant to escort her to me! I knew I should've chosen another one instead of him… I swear to god, if he's fooling around with her again, I won't let his ass off that easily!_ He thought to himself with a grim expression on his face.

He remembered his own bonding ceremony as was it yesterday. The egg he'd received was laid just a month before it was given to him and apparently, he was the perfect match for it. Unlike Rukia's egg which was pickier.

- _Maybe it wouldn't even accept her._ He thought

If the egg didn't hatch when the bonding ceremony was completed she might as well find another one. Because that would mean that the dragon wouldn't choose her as its wielder.

His dragon had been eager to hatch. It had felt alive from the very moment he first touched it. And he'd heard Rukia say that it still felt like a dead cold rock to her. That wasn't a good sign.

He stood in the middle of the courtyard next to the altar which served as the center for the bonding ceremony. Surrounded by hundreds of people from the other noble families, gathered to watch a dragon egg that old hatch. It was so to speak the event of the year in their eyes.

- _She just can't be late on a day like this!_

Then he heard a ruckus within the crowd as they moved aside for someone.  
To his relief, it was Rukia… And her useless servant. He still didn't know why their father had allowed him to join the royal guard. The old man was so impressed with Renji's skills in combat and the fact that he'd acquired a dragon egg on his own that he commanded him to join the royal guard right away.

The thought still annoyed him. He'd seen how the servant acted around his sister. And the way he acted towards her. He simply couldn't stand it. It'd been tolerable as they were kids, but now when she was a woman grown. Simply unthinkable.

- _I have to show that servant his place!_

As they reached the altar, Rukia knelt before him and presented the egg to him as she said;

- _I sincerely apologize for being late, Nii-sama!_

He simply stared down at her with his cold grey eyes and as always expressionless face.

- _At least you got here before the ceremony began. We'll discuss this later._

She felt her stomach tighten.

He walked over to the altar and placed the egg on the middle of it.

- _We're ready to perform the ritual. _He spoke loudly so all the assembled could hear him loud and clear.

The bussing around them fell silent.

- _Rukia,_ he said._ Come and place both of your hands on top of the egg._

She did as told. Thus the egg still felt cold and dead under her hands.

It disappointed her, after seeing Renji with his own dragon she really wanted one of her own as well. She'd been training all her childhood to be fit for wielding a dragon. This way she had met Renji. Even though he was a commoner born on the lowest level, he'd managed to get a dragon to accept him as his wielder. This was rare indeed. But he had achieved it all through hard work. So hard that many would've given up. But not him, not Renji. She couldn't help but to smile faintly at the thought. But her brother saw;

- _What is it? Do you feel it move! _He said to her.

Flustered she looked away.

- _No, I was just thinking._

-_ Stop that. Think of your appearance at all times, Rukia. Do I really have to go through all of that once more for you?_

- _Sorry, please continue with the ritual, Nii-sama._

He frowned. But then he talked to the crowd once more.

- _I'll now call out to the dragon through its own language. Everyone, please be quiet._

He closed his eyes and started to chant in the dragon tongue. She had heard this phrase many a time before. But it was the first time his brother had been leading the ritual. It was usually their father who was in charge. But now the honor had been passed on to her brother whom was to become the next head of the family.

As he was halfway through the ritual, she suddenly felt her hands getting colder. So cold that she felt that they were about to freeze.  
She looked up on her brother as to ask for an explanation, but he was too focused on the chanting that he didn't notice her.  
She was almost about to remove her hands, which would break the ritual.  
But then she felt it. It was as if the egg began to move, breathe underneath her skin.

Her brother said the last word of the ritual and allowed her to remove her hands.

- _Did you feel the dragon respond to you? _He asked her.

She was about to answer when the egg suddenly became engulfed in solid ice.

-_ What on earth is going on! I have never seen anything like this before!_

Renji ran to her side;

- _What is wrong, Rukia!_

-_ I.. I don't know_

Then they heard a loud crack from the egg as it split in two.  
And there it sat, watching them. With its large turquoise eyes.


	4. Shirayuki

It was the most stunning turquoise eyes she'd ever seen her whole life. She'd never seen anything like it.

- _Wauw, what a beauty you got yourself there, Rukia_. Renji whispered so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath on her neck, clearly unaware of what he did. He couldn't take his eyes off the newborn dragon. Her dragon and hers alone.

She forced her attention back on the dragon. Now she finally noticed how it really looked like beside its stunning turquoise eyes. It was small and its limbs were long and thin, and its scales were the purest white. It was a female dragon, which was clear to all. It was only the size of a small cat.

-_ What're you going to call her, Rukia? _

Rukia frowned slightly as she was thinking of a good, fitting name for her newly hatched baby dragon.

- _I think I'll call her Shirayuki._

Her brother looked down on her. Same emotionless expression as always.

- _Seems like a fitting name. Good choice, Rukia._

Thrown off by the sudden praise from her brother she couldn't help but to feel .. happy. He'd never praised her much but when he did, it meant the world to her.  
Smilingly looking at her feet she said;

- _Thank you, Nii-sama. _

As she knew he wouldn't respond she instead drew her attention to Shirayuki, who closely watched her every move.

She slowly reached out for her dragon to see how it would react to her. She hoped it wouldn't react as Renji's Zabimaru had.  
The dragon didn't seem to mind her approach. So she touched its head gently as it made a series of shrieking pleased sounds, as it closed its eyes in joy.  
The surrounding crowd had started to scatter. They'd seen what they wanted to see.

- _Well, it's not hard to see who that babe there belongs to. _Renji said with a smirk on his face.  
-_ Let's let her play with Zabimaru for a bit at my place. _He said, not thinking of his position.

He felt Byakuya's cold glare upon him. And before he could even try to change what he'd just said Rukia said;

- _Yeah! That sounds like a brilliant idea! Let's go!_ With the dragon under her arm she pulled his hand and before he could manage to say anything she'd stormed off with him dragged along behind her. Which left Byakuya as the only one left at the altar… Dark aura started to seep out of his body.

-_ THAT SERVANT! HE TOUCHED MY SISTER! I'LL HAVE HIS HIDE!_ He yelled on his insides as he stormed off to his own barracks. Thus keeping his cool and collected appearance at all times, he really had quite the temper. Only his pride kept him from showing his true colors.

- _OY! Rukia! Stop! Do we really have to run all the way!_ He said a little short of breath.  
Panting she stopped. But she didn't let go of his hand as she spoke;

- _Baka! Do you realize that those careless words of yours totally tick Nii-sama off! I had to get you out of there in an instant, and this was kinda the best way!_

- _Yea, I sort of couldn't help but to notice when your brother gave me that cold stare of his… It freaks me out you know?_

-_ Well, then you should choose your words more wisely, when you're around him. Instead of just babbling on like always!_

Slightly annoyed by her sudden enragement, he noticed that she still held his hand.

- _Um, have you taken my hand as a hostage by any chance? Not that I mind._

Slightly blushing she tore her hand away from his.

Feeling the change of her master's mood the dragon adjusted and bared her tiny fangs at Renji as she hissed.

- _Oy oy, Rukia control that little beast under your arm. Not that she'd be able to hurt me much with those small toothpicks she got in her mouth._

-_ That is not toothpicks! Its fangs! Baka!_ _You better watch your mouth, I know where you sleep!_

A smirk ran across Renji's face.

-_ So what are you gonna do? Rape me in my sleep? What don't you think your precious Nii-sama would think if he found you in my room in the middle of the night?_

He moved in closer to her and gently pushed her up against a tree. His height made him tower up above her.

- _R..Renji! What are you doing! S…Stop it!_

That just made his smirk grow wider, as he grabbed her under the chin and forced her to look up on him.

-_ Oh .. I'm just showing you how powerless you are little Ohime-sama._


	5. The blue haired bastard

He moved his hand to her cheek. His fingers trembling caressing her jawline all the way down to her neck. Stunned by his sudden arousing touch she dropped her dragon and just stood there, powerless. The dragon wasn't amused by her wielders sudden loss of interest. So in protest she sulked off into a nearby shrubbery.

- _Darn._ He thought to himself._ You finally got her to yourself like this and you can't stop trembling like a newbie still scared of girls! Show her you're a man! Not some scared boy!_

Rukia swallowed. Her eyes staring up and caught his. Staring into his brown reddish eyes, she'd never experienced him like this before. He'd always been too "scared" of her to touch her… or maybe it was because of her Nii-sama. He always ended up blushing when she approached him and begging her not to tease him. But today he was different, much different.

He attacked her exposed neck first, softly kissing even lightly biting her soft skin. She let out a deep sigh, not even trying to resist him. She realized that this was exactly what she wanted.

She lifted her hands and slowly untied his hairband. His long crimson hair fell down to his shoulders as his lips slowly moved from her neck down across her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his hair as she let out a hushed embarrassed moan. She'd never felt anything like this. She felt his lips move down even further when she suddenly saw a presence, leaning against a tree watching them.  
Hurriedly she shoved him away from her. She stared shocked at the presence as it left its hiding place. It moved further into the light and she caught a glimpse of blue hair.

- _Huuuuh, so the noble Ohime-sama is making out with a servant? Tsk tsk, forbidden love, how exciting. I wonder what your precious Nii-sama would think of that?_

She'd seen that smirk way too many times to not being able to recognize it … Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He was a noble like her, but from the Arrancar clan. A arrogant bastard. Always acting all high and mighty, like a king. She hated his guts.

- _Grimmjow-sama!_ Renji said as he fell to his knees to show respect to the noble before them.

Grimmjow simply glared at him.

- _Tsh. Get out of my sight, servant!_

-_ As you wish, Grimmjow-sama. _With those words Renji was on his way.

- _How dare you! Showing yourself before me again!_ She snarled at him.

- _Easy now Rukia-chan, I simply came here to discuss some formalities with your Nii-sama. And I felt like greeting you as well._

He moved closer towards her. He had a glimpse in his eyes, like a predator closing in on its prey.

- _And what are those formalities about?_

_- Oh, just a little something to draw our families closer together, nothing you should worry too much about, Ohime-sama._ He smirked.

He got on his knees in front of her, took her hand and kissed it gently. She hurriedly pulled it away from his grip.

- _Well, see you later, Ohime-sama. I got stuff to deal with. And you don't look like one who would enjoy my excellent company right now. You are more into boys below you, I see._

Enraged by his words she was about to throw a tantrum, but he just turned his back on her and started to walk away.

- _COCKY BASTARD!_ She yelled. But he ignored her.

She starred angrily at his back as he walked away.

-_ Jerk!_ She thought to herself.

- _He had ruined that … perfect … yet forbidden moment with her childhood friend. She felt her cheeks redden by the thought. What if he wouldn't dare to do it again?_

She sighed in despair as she sat down on the ground, holding her head in both of her hands.

- _I wonder what would've happened if that blue haired bastard hadn't butted in_.

A faint smile appeared on her face but then she shook her head briskly, she couldn't go off daydreaming like that, not now!

- _What on earth did that blue haired bastard babble about! Bringing the two families closer, had he taken a blow to the head? He couldn't expect that her Nii-sama had forgiven him already after what he did last year! He seriously believed he could just walk around fondling every girl inside the Kuchiki manor just because of his status? _She smiled to herself as she remembered the way her Nii-sama had scolded him that time.

- _He he … suits him right … Blue haired bastard!_

She felt a sudden chill running down her spine as the blood left her face.  
She looked panicked around her as to look for something she'd dropped.

- _MY DRAGON! WHERE IS SHE!_ She yelled helplessly.


	6. The Missing Dragon

She ran around frantically, searching the shrubbery for her dragon. But she was nowhere to be seen.

- _This is so bad! Nii-sama will kill me if he finds out that I lost my dragon already. Shit, what can I do!_

She sat down in front of a tree, leaning her back against its trunk.

- _What should I do? What should I do!? I've only had my poor Shirayuki for about an hour and I've already managed to lose her. I'm such a bad wielder._

She now held her head in her hands.

- _It's all that damn Renji's fault .. Taking my focus and all … Making me forget everything else but him._ A faint smile crossed her face as she remembered how his lips against her skin had felt like.

- _Arrrgh now you're doing it again! Get that man out of that thick head of yours and find that dragon! _She rebuked herself. _But where should I start… She could be long gone by now.. Or even worse … Eaten!_

She could feel her guts turning into a knot.

- _I need help! If only Renji was here._ She thought to herself. _He'll probably just scold me as well. Pouring salt into the wound by mocking her with his beloved Zabimaru._ She let out a long drawn sigh as she got to her feet.

-_ Oh well, I'll rather have him scold me than my Nii-sama. _She started to walk in the direction of Renji's house which was where they'd planned to go from the start. So he had to be there. It wasn't far from the Kuchiki mansion.

She walked up to his house, it wasn't that large but it was all that a servant could afford. And the coziest home Rukia had ever been into. To be honest she liked his home better than her own chambers. She knocked on the front door, but no one answered.

-_How strange, where did he go? Or maybe he was too embarrassed of what happened earlier that he didn't want to let her in. _She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath, drew her right leg backwards and hammered her foot into the door repeatedly as she yelled;

-_ RENJI, YOU DAMN BASTARD! LET ME IN OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING REAL TO BE EMBARRASSED ABOUT!_

She heard a ruckus from behind the house in the garden and Renji came rushing around the corner;

-_ Rukia-sama! What has gotten into you, mad woman! Sometimes one wouldn't think that you're a noble with such crazy behavior!_

- _Hrmf_ She crossed her arms across her chest. _That's what you get for not noticing me the first time I knocked._ Her nose in the sky and all.

-_ You little! If it weren't for your brother, I'd spank that little firm ass of yours for that attitude!_

- _F..Firm!? Wha…_

He started to run against her. She turned to run away from him, but too late. He caught her, holding his arms around her and his chest close against her back. She clearly felt his chest and abdominal muscles against her back as they moved when he took a breath. She started to blush. He had taken her totally off guard. Normally he weren't this physical… but they had mainly seen each other in the Kuchki mansion… Servant and noble … that might explain.

- _Oh, right. I almost forgot. _He whispered into her ear_ I might have something which belongs to you, Rukia._

She got goose bumps where his breath hit her neck.

_- Is it my dragon? _She said happily, suddenly forgetting all about her former embarrassment.

- _You'll see!_

He moved his hands down upon her hips and before she could say anything he had thrown her over his shoulder like a bag of flour.

_-O..OI RENJI!?_ She yelled as she started hitting him on his back to make him let go.

_- Hush now … Such angry small women needs to be kept under the boot. Else who knows what might happen._

_- Stop your babbling! Let me down and I'll show you how it's like under my boot, you giant red haired gorilla!_

Smiling by her poor choice of insults he wandered off with her over his shoulder into his backyard.


	7. Agreement forgotten

He let out a long drawn relieved sigh. Finally he'd finished his daily reports. He stacked the papers neatly on the corner of the table and stretched his arms above his head. He looked out of the open window; it was starting to get dark outside. He frowned slightly.

- _Rukia hasn't come back yet._ He thought to himself as he clenched his teeth. _That god dam Servant ran off with her! If he has done anything funny I swear to god-_

His train of thoughts was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

- _Kuchiki-sama!_

- _What is it? _He answered loudly.

- _Jaegerjaquez-sama has appeared. He's requesting your presence immediately._

Byakuya frowned by the unexpected visit.

- _That rude little.. Acting like the king of this place, ordering me around I swear I'm going to!_ He stopped himself_. No Byakuya … this is the time to show him how a real head of the family is supposed to act._ He straightened his back. _Pride always comes first._ He rebuked himself.

_- Fine, let him in._

He didn't have to wait for long before he stood in the door. Leaning against the doorframe. His jacket was open, exposing his bare muscular chest and abdomen. His light blue eyes were glancing right at him.  
Byakuya lifted his left eyebrow in contempt.

-_ Didn't your mother ever teach you how to button your shirt?_

Grimmjow flashed his teeth in a predatory grin.

- _Well if you don't like it then you can always look the other way._ He said carelessly.

Byakuya twitched.

-_ T…That little insolent brat! I'll let him have it!_ … _No, pride, Byakuya, pride!_ He rebuked himself.

-_ Very well then. _He gave the younger man a cold stare. _What do you want here?_

_- Oww, that one hurt, Byakuya. Don't tell me there are still hard feelings between us from last time I was here?_

Byakuya ignored his question.

_- I'll ask you once more, what do you want?_

Grimmjow chuckled.

_-Such a harsh tone… I'm here because I'm going to remind you about the agreement our fathers made many years ago._

Byakuya frowned. _Agreement... What agreement is that fool babbling about? _He thought to himself. Then suddenly, he recalled what his father had told him ages ago.  
The two former heads of the Kuchiki and the Jaegerjaquez families had had a close bond to each other; they had been the best of friends ever since they were born. So one day, one of them had gotten the thought of binding the two families together by blood, with the next generation.  
Byakuya raised a hand to his temple and closed his eyes.

- _Those damned old fools! How could they be so thoughtless!_ He thought as he once more gave the man with the spiked blue hair a cold stare.

- _So you're saying that I should, willingly, give my cute little sister to the likes of you?_ Byakuya said in a disbelieving tone as a smile appeared on his normally expressionless face. _Did you by any chance take a blow to the head recently? _He cracked up maniacally.

Slightly startled by the normally cool and collected man's sudden outburst of emotions, Grimmjow took a step backwards.

- _U..Um … Y..Yea, Actually…_ Grimmjow muttered.

Byakuya gave him a serious look for a second but once more his façade crackled and he burst into a crazy wild laughter. This second outburst lasted for about half a minute before he abruptly stopped. He coughed in order to clear his throat.

- _No_. He said coldly as if none of the former few minutes ever had happened.

- _You can't just say no! Our old men made a pact, remember!?_ Grimmjow said unpleased as he tapped at his temple.

Byakuya looked at him again with those pale grey eyes. He felt a chill crawling down his spine, man, that guy gave him the creeps! But there was something different in his eyes this time. He couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then he realized … A murderous intent backed the cold stare up this time. He was serious.

Silence filled the room. Byakuya inhaled and for a second he vanished only to appear right in Grimmjow's face the next. Byakuya's right hand grabbed his jackets collar and he pushed him up against the wall.  
Taken by surprise Grimmjow cried;

- _How the hell did you do that!?_

Byakuya leaned his face closer to his face as he hissed;

- _Shunpo. Now you listen you little insolent brat! I've had enough of you!_

Grimmjow struggled to get loose but he stopped as he felt Byakuya's murderous intent forcing down upon him.  
Byakuya just pressed him harder against the wall as he continued;

-_ If I EVER see you laying one of those filthy paws of yours on my sister and she is unwilling, I swear to god. I won't care anymore, fuck pride, fuck honor. I will hunt you down!_

Before Grimmjow even could manage to respond he found himself standing outside Byakuya's chamber door, which was closed behind him.

- _Tsh, what do I care… I'll just make her want me so badly that she won't be able to resist me._ And by that thought he smirkingly left the Byakuya mansion. Self-satisfied, like a cat who just ate the canary. _You just wait … Nii-sama._


	8. Pinch!

Renji still carried her over his shoulder like a bag of flour. Angrily she slammed at his back with both of her fists as she screamed;

- _Oy! You gonna put me down anytime soon!?_

Giggling he answered;

- _What'cha gonna do if I ain't? _

Rukia twitched and yelled;

- _IM GONNA PINCH YA! _

Renji lifted one eyebrow in amusement;

- _Pinch me… Do you really think that will make me release you just by that? Sorry little girl, but you'll have to do better than-_

Rukia got a cruel glimpse in her eyes as she reached down for his butt. She got a grip and pinched as hard as she could.

- _AAAAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? OW, OW LET GO OF ME!?_

He gripped her kimono in the back and held her away from him in one hand. Like a kitten carried by the scruff of its neck. She stared at him coldly.

- _Sooo just pinching you wasn't good enough huh? _She mocked him as a smirk ran across her face. _To me it worked just fine._

_- Tsh, that wasn't nice of you! You're so gonna get it! _He said teasingly with a wide smirk across his face as he pulled her in close once more.

He held her tight against his chest as he ruffled her hair with his free hand. She thrashed wildly in order to get free as she murmured;

- _mh mmh mhhh MHHHM!?_

Renji laughed, not knowing what she meant or why she suddenly made such strange noises. He looked down on her and noticed that he had been pressing her face against his chest the whole time so she couldn't breathe. He realized that he was suffocating her! Hurriedly he pulled her away from his chest once more and shook her briskly;

- _Rukia! Rukia! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry!_

Gasping for air she said under her breath;

- _Baka! Moron! I swear, someday the light will shine right through your head! _

_- Come on now, don't be rude! I already said I'm sorry!_ Renji said childishly as he raised his right hand and caressed her cheek.  
Stunned by his unexpected touch Rukia blushed slightly.

- _Or should I apologize like a real gentleman would?_ He said as he gave her a serious look.  
He slowly moved his face closer to hers as his hand on her cheek gently tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. But instead of going for her neck once more as he had done while she was pressed against the tree earlier, he gently kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear;

- _Forgive me?_

Rukia was stunned. She had never seen this gentle caring side of Renji before, who could've imagined that he could be gentle as a kitten and so caring yet manly dominating her with his presence alone. He made her feel weak. Nothing like that blue haired bastard who just made her want to kill.  
He carefully placed her on the terrace and sat down next to her. Renji cleared his throat and said slightly embarrassed;

- _So what did Grimmjow-sama want?_

Suddenly irritated by having to think of Grimmjow again Rukia snapped;

- _That blue haired retard was just babbling on with his nonsense, something with binding our families closer together … as if Nii-sama will ever let that happen!_

_- Easy, easy she-devil…_ Renji said to calm her down.- _How can he do that anyway?_

- _Well.. Actually he can do one thing._

But she was interrupted by a loud shriek. Startled she looked in the direction of the noise.

- _Renji, what was that?_

_- Heh, Zabimaru, stop fooling around with her, be a nice boy! Get over here!_ Renji yelled as he let out a loud whistle and within the matter of a heartbeat the dragon sat beside him. Renji gently patted the long fur on its neck.

- _Gods, that dragon just gets bigger and bigger, doesn't it?_ Rukia said admiringly.

- _Yeah, I guess. Though I don't notice much … I mean, I'm around this little fella all the time, so to me he's the same._ He said, grinning proudly.

-_ Now now, control your ego. _Rukia sighed. _Oh wait, didn't you say that you got something that belonged to me? Where is she?_

_- Well, try calling her? You are her wielder after all. _

Rukia took in a deep breath and yelled;

- _Shirayukiiiii!_

Nothing happened for a few seconds but then she saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw her dragon … flying towards her.


	9. Why can't i have her?

She reached up and caught the dragon mid-air. Shirayuki was obviously overjoyed to see her wielder, despite her sulking from when she was forgotten. Rukia lowered her arms to pull the dragon in close and it nuzzled its head into the curve of her neck, letting out a series of muffled shrieks. Rukia giggled and held her dragon close as she looked at Renji, he looked very emotional. She frowned.

- _What! _She burst out. _You look like an emotional old man!_  
- _I…It's just … so beautiful! _He said as he pretended to wipe a tear away from the corner of his eye

She twitched.

- _Pull yourself together! Aho!_

He burst out laughing at her sudden enragement.

- _Haha… But really, you do look cute together! I'm really starting to envy that dragon you know? If you were that physical with me ... Gods...I would be one lucky bastard._

He had to dodge as a shoe came flying through the air!

- _Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself! Filthy man!_

He picked up her shoe and a faint smirk suddenly came across his face.

- _Now I have your shoe! _He said teasingly.

- _Is the noble Ohime-sama going to walk through the town with one foot bare? What wouldn't your precious Nii-sama say to such behavior? _

She gave him a grim stare, placed Shirayuki on the ground and walked over to him.

- _Give that back!_ She said furiously as she reached out for her shoe.

_-_ _Can't do! _He held the shoe above his head

She stretched to reach her shoe but in vain.

- _Would you be so kind and give me my shoe back!?_

_- Hmm … I can't just return it to you … But if you are willing to trade, it would be a totally different matter._ He said with a cocky glimpse in his eye.

- _And what could I possibly have that you want?_ She said irritated, crossing her arms over her chest.

-_ A kiss._ He looked at her intensely.

She blushed as the memories of earlier came to her mind. Renji and her… so close, pressing her up against a tree, leaving no way to escape.

He reached out a hand and touched her chin gently. She looked up and caught his eye and she noticed that he was blushing slightly as well.

- _You know… You don't have to … _He said as he offered her the shoe.

- _I won't force you. You mean too much to me._

She took the shoe from his hand. Drawing out the moment her hand touched his. She leaned in closer to him and kissed him lightly as a feather. Seconds after she pulled away, turning her back on him.

- _I better get going_. She said without looking at him.

He was stunned by her action she had actually returned his feelings like that. Blushing even worse he muttered;

- _Yea, that probably would be the best. _  
He walked behind her and laid his arms around her.

- _You mean the world to me. _He muttered in her hair.

A single tear ran slowly down her chin.

- _I know._ She said with a breaking voice.

She gently removed herself from his grip and pulled the shoe on her foot.

- _What's wrong Rukia? Why are you crying?_

She wiped away the tear and looked at him.

- _Nothing._ She said as she turned and walked out of his backyard, Shirayuki trailing at her heels.

Renji just stood there, watching her back as she walked away.

- _Man._ He thought to himself._ Have I ruined everything? Just like that!_ He sat down on the terrace, holding his head in both hands. _Renji you idiot! You know very well that you can never have her! A noble would never be together with a servant … but yet … she returned my feelings … No I can't bet my all my hope on that single action alone._ He leaned his back against the wall of his house. Letting out a long-drawn sigh._ Rukia…Why can't I have you?_ He covered his eyes with his right hand as he wept silently from the bottom of his heart.


	10. Run

She closed the door to his backyard behind her and started to walk, but as soon as she reached the road she ran. She didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to get away, fast.  
She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not caring whether her dragon could keep up or not. She didn't care about anything but getting away from Renji, from Nii-sama … Nobility … Everything. She ran blinded by tears, her breath burning in her throat.  
- _Renji… _She thought to herself as she ran, tears flowing down her face. _Why do I love you so madly, why do you make me feel like this?… and yet there is no way I can have you… It wouldn't be accepted by anyone. Not in the city, not in the mansion, nowhere. The nobility would have me punished, maybe even stripped of all rights as a noble. Not even Nii-sama…It was simply unacceptable._

By the time she finally stopped, she was far outside the city borders. As she started to notice her surroundings she realized she was in the _Mirakzanor,_ an ancient forest. No one with their wits about them would dare enter it at nighttime. She noticed that it was getting dark around her. She knew there were danger lurking around in the shadows of this forest. She fell to her knees, afraid. It was quiet around her, not a single sound. Suddenly she heard a rustling in a nearby tree. She turned her head and looked in the direction of the sound, still faintly sobbing from her crying.  
Nothing. She let out a relieved sigh, but suddenly a shade fell down on the ground at the tree where the sound came from. She knew exactly what it was; _A Horror_. The earthly remains of a dead corrupted dragon, its skeleton engulfed in a coat of pitch black shade and in the empty eye sockets of the cranium there was a deep purple spark lurking. She let out a loud despaired scream, knowing she had no way to defend herself against this monster in front of her. No sword, no dragon, no guards, no nothing.  
The Horror came crawling slowly towards her, letting out a shrill hiss. As it came closer she started to back away until she stood with her back against a tree. She was cornered. The Horror was no more than five feet away from her, she could see saliva dripping from its long sharp fangs.

- _Someone help me! Anyone!_ She screamed, panic rising in her voice.  
The Horror stood towering above her, jaws wide open, ready to kill. She caught a glimpse of blue from the corner of her eye.

He heard a faint scratching on the door. Frowning he got up from his paperwork, went to the door and slid it to the side. He looked outside but no one was there, then he looked down and noticed a white presence.

- _Shirayuki!? What on earth are you doing here at this hour!_ He kneeled and reached a hand out to the dragon as to ask for permission to touch her. The dragon accepted his approach, so he picked her up. She was full of dust from a dry dirt road.

- _That Rukia … I should´ve never let her have you so soon … She´s clearly not mature enough to even take care of her own newborn dragon for a single day!_ A dark aura started to seep out from him as his thoughts darkened. But his train of thought was interrupted by a loud hiss coming from behind his desk.  
Calmed by the sudden familiar sound he took in a deep breath and sighed;

- _Yes yes, Senbonsakura … Pride first… No emotional outbursts… Rukia better have a real good explanation for this mess._ He mumbled.

- _Even my dragon must remind me … Gods I'm an awful emotional mess these days … I must meditate more! _He rebuked himself.

- _Come greet your little sister Mr. Perfect._ He called teasingly.

A pair of bright pink dragon eyes was staring at him from under the desk. A few moments after, the dragon decided to follow its wielders will. It slid out from under the desk like a shade moving over the floor. It was a fully grown dragon. Built like a Chinese dragon it had a long slim body and four legs. Its scales were pale white with a pink gleam. It had no need for wings as it had the power to levitate. Two pale white horns were emerging from the back of its head and long fine fairy like pink hair was covering its spine.


	11. The Horror

She caught a glimpse of blue from the corner of her eye. Her attention was forcefully torn away from the horror in front of her as she heard a loud sound, not a sound any human could produce. It was the savage roar of a wild enraged panther.  
She saw him leaping from a tree, aiming straight for the horror in front of her. His speed was unbelievable, she only saw him flying through the air as a blur, right until the moment he hit the horror in the flank.  
The impact was so forceful that it sent the horror flying straight into a tree. Then he stood before her, his back against her facing the horror. He glanced back at her, slightly turning his head to the left, looking at her with only one eye;

- _Get up! Now! _ He growled at her, fangs bared.

She shakily got to her feet, her knees would barely support her.

- _Why am I so weak!_ She thought to herself.

The beast in front of her; Grimmjow. His body was covered with white, bone-like armor, except from his face, neck and middle section of his chest, down to the edge of his breastbone. He was armed with a long sharp blade on each leg and arm, same color as his armor. His forehead was covered by the same bone like armor, adding the effect of a crown. His hands were black and each finger had a long sharp claw. His hair had grown long, all the way down to his knees and from his back emerged a long white tail, whipping through the air.  
He was of a special bloodline which had origin in a land far away from hers, one that possessed the ability to form a bond with a wild animal, and thereby obtain certain combat skills, all depending on the animal the person chose to make a bond with. He had formed the bond with a panther. When one possessing that bloodline formed a bond with an animal, the human would merge with the animal, body and soul. In the process the mortal shell of the animal would be destroyed, or rather absorbed by the human binder, leaving only the soul behind to follow the binder for as long as he or she lived. The binder could thereby draw on the power of the animal soul who followed them in order to manifest its former body around the binders own, acting as weapon and armor. The animal spirit rarely manifested itself in front of other people than its binder.

- _Such barbarians! If only they treated their companion like we do…_ She thought to herself. Her thoughts had wandered off, but only for a second. It had been so long since she last had seen a binder merge with his animal.

- _I thought you'd been training your whole life for a situation like this, Ohime-sama. Yet there you are, helpless, waiting for your precious Nii-sama to come and save you. Or even worse that servant scum!_ He mocked and spat in contempt, not even bothered to look at her. Instead he turned his attention to the horror.

- _Oooy! You up yet, horror? C'mon it was only a little warm-up kick._ He confidently yelled at the horror, which was still struggling to get up, slightly disorientated by the impact to its neck.

He looked back at her over his shoulder again, when a sudden cat-like smirk crossed his face;

- _You know what, Rukia? I better show you how a real man fights!_

Grinning he faced the horror again. It was back on its feet.

- _Desgarrón_. He said, his claws starting to glow a bright blue.

The horror sensed his growing kill-intent and let out a loud shrill scream. She covered her ears from the sound, its jaws wide open she could see nothing but dark shadows. It really was a walking dragon skeleton covered in shade. She had never seen one in real life before, only heard grim tales about the beast.

- _Tsh, trying to scare me away with your voice alone? Sorry mate, but you will have to try harder, or fall before me._

He leapt again, aiming straight for the horrors skull with his claws still glowing, but it dodged his attack at the last second. It ducked, turned its read upwards and slammed its jaws shut around Grimmjows torso. But its fangs couldn't pierce his armor.  
Grimmjow let out a muffled hiss in anger. Not triggered by the fact that the horror was holding him like a dog bone, no, he was angered by the fact that his attack had missed. He threw his elbow backwards splintering the upper jaw of the horror, so it no longer was able to hold him. The horror screamed even louder this time, as it started to realize that it had lost.

- _Oh shut up!_ Grimmjow hissed as he leapt for the horror a last time, his claws hit and splintered the cranium this time, as first intended. Bone splinters flew everywhere, an eye socket, still intact, landed near Rukia. She observed as the purple spark of life slowly faded.

She looked back at Grimmjow, who was now wearing his usual clothing. He was walking casually towards her.

- _T..Thank you for saving me, Grimmjow._ She looked ashamed at the ground as she spoke.

-_ Oh come on now! Who wouldn't save a beautiful little bird caught in the claws of a horror? Especially if that little bird belonged to a very important person? Who probably would be Really happy to reward me, for bringing his little bird home, safe and sound._ Grimmjow laughed a self-satisfied laugh.

- _I knew you only did it because it would benefit yourself! You selfish bastard!_ She yelled angrily, not afraid to look at him this time.

He lifted a hand and patted her roughly on the top of her head.

- _Easy now… You never know who I did it for, or for what reason. Now follow!_ He commanded as he turned his back to her and started to walk.


	12. Byakuya's Fear!

He sat leaning against the doorframe. Gazing towards the night sky he saw the clouds had started to redden slightly, he hadn't gotten much sleep that night. He didn't really care much for the loss of sleep, he had planned to sit up all night and do … more paperwork. He didn't actually care much for his loss of work-time either. His mind was occupied by worried thoughts and his hands were full of a worried baby dragon. Senbonsakura, that bastard, had snorted and glared at him with a self-satisfied expression on his face as the baby dragon had started to grow restless and when he'd asked him for help, he'd only let out a mocking smoke cloud and levitated right out the open window, as he'd meant to say something like "Hell no, I'm outa here!" leaving him behind with all the hard work.  
He crossed his arms in dismay at the thought of the deserting of his partner. But in the end, he'd pulled through just fine, as Shirayuki eventually fell asleep in his lap. Which left him unable to move as he didn't want to wake her and go through the same hell once more! The situation had left him with plenty time to think, overthink and worry.  
He felt quite left in the dark actually. Rukia gone, her dragon showing up at his doorstep, abandoned and all dirty from road dust. Reports that Grimmjow was missing too… His guards had been at that useless servant's home, but he was alone there… thank god. He hadn't seen her since she left his house an hour or two after the bonding ceremony.  
Byakuya frowned;

- _What could they have been doing … two hours alone … together …_. No, he pushed those disturbing thoughts away. He couldn't waste time on such thoughts right now.

He heard hurried footsteps outside his door, frowning he wondered;

- _Who can it be at this hour? News of my sister?_

- _Your father request your presence immediately, Byakuya-sama._ A servant shouted outside his door.

_- That old man… wanting my presence at this hour? What is this… _His train of thought was interrupted by the servant as he continued his report;

- _Kuchiki Rukia-sama has been found, please hurry Byakuya-sama!_

_- Hai hai … I'm coming._ He said, not needing to shout through the thin paper doors.

- _So she is back._ He thought to himself as he gently removed the baby dragon from his lap.

As he walked towards his father's chambers he couldn't help but to feel the faint feeling of his gut tightening.

- _I wonder if anything happened to her since she is at the old man's place … it being urgent and all._ He thought to himself as his pace accelerated.

As he reached the door to his father's chambers, he reached out and tore the door to the side and rushed in.

- _Rukia!_ He yelled as his eyes searched the huge room for her, and as his eyes found her, they also found a rather unpleasant surprise.

- _Teme!1_ He exclaimed as a twitch appeared at his right eye.

He walked across the room as fast as his legs would carry him without actually running.  
They were standing in front of his father's desk, which was placed in the center of the room. Rukia had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and as he approached them she pulled the blanket closer around her neck, almost as if she was trying to hide from him. Next to her stood Grimmjow, and behind the desk his father was seated.

- _Grimmjow, you bastard! _He raised his voice as he grabbed the younger man by the collar. _What did you do to my sister!_ He raised his free hand, preparing himself to punch the younger man.

_- No! Nii-sama stop! You can't, it wasn't -_

- _Hrm hmm_.

Byakuya froze in place as his anger left him in an instant and he let go of Grimmjow.

- _Oto-sama, forgive my sudden, unacceptable outburst of emotion, but this Grimmjow,-_

_- Byakuya, I don't care about your personal affairs right now. _

_- But,- _

_- No Byakuya, mind your appearance! He's going to become Rukia's fiancé, so suck it up!_

_- Are you kidding me! _Byakuya couldn't believe what he just heard.

- _No, I' m serious. He just proved himself worthy this very night. We will inform the commoners next week._

Byakuya turned his back on them. He had to get out of there before he disgraced himself even further in front of his father… His insides screaming.

1 Informal and extremely rude way to say "you". Very popular word in anime. Using this word means you're looking for trouble. (Just Had to add this to avoid any confusion) :3


	13. To be Carried like a Princess

They were close to the village now, it was almost dawn. Rukia, already physically exhausted from running all the way to the forest earlier and mentally exhausted from her encounter with Renji and the fear still lingering from the horror, could barely keep up with Grimmjow's hastened speed.  
_- You blue haired bastard, why are we in such a hurry!_ She muttered under her breath.  
- _Hm? Did you say something, Ohime-sama?_ Grimmjow asked.  
- _Oh damn, _she thought to herself,_ his hearing must still be enchanted from when he was bound to his panther... _  
- _No, I didn't say anything! Nothing at all, don't worry about me._ She kept up the pace the best she could, but as they reached the borders of the city her legs wouldn't carry her anymore, so she fell, face down.  
- _Ohime-sama! _Grimmjow exclaimed and was at her side in an instant, gently collecting her from the ground. He carried her in his arms like a princess should be carried, not like that Renji... _Carrying her like a bag of flour... Such disrespect… Why did she even think about him at a time like this?_ She frowned, but that only made her realize how much her face actually hurt from the fall.  
- _Oww,_ she whimpered as her hands went to her face. After a moment of self-pity she slowly opened her eyes and caught Grimmjow staring at her, but as she caught his eye he averted her gaze.  
- _I guess I'll have to carry you the rest of the way, just to make sure you don't come back to your precious Nii-sama all beaten up, he would surely blame me… Molesting you and all…_  
He didn't look at her again after that, he just walked onward, seemingly unaffected by the extra weight he had to carry as well. The rest of the walk towards the mansion advanced in awkward silence. They went up a familiar path, way too familiar. Sudden realization crossed her face, we're passing Renji's house soon! _Oh please, don't let him see me getting carried like this by another man! What wouldn't he think!_ Panicking she hid her face in her hands, as if it would do any good.  
-_ Rukia what on ear- Oh._ A self-satisfied smile ran across his face.  
-_ It's that cute servant of yours' house, isn't it? Let's go knock on his door, shall we? I could use a small break, couldn't you?_  
_ - NO! _She yelled, despair in her voice.  
Surprised he looked down at her and saw an expression he'd never experienced before, it was almost heartbreaking, even for him.  
As the thoughts crossed his mind, his facial expression remained the same revealing nothing.  
- _Tsh._ He briskly turned away from the house and walked towards the mansion even faster than before. When they came near the mansion, a handful of guards came rushing towards them.  
_Strange._ She thought to herself then suddenly she felt her gut as a tight knot. _They must have alerted the whole town by now! Nii-sama will be furious!_  
- _Rukia-sama! Are you wounded?_ A guard asked her, but before she could reply Grimmjow snapped;  
- _Useless servant! She is with me! How can she be anything but safe!_  
- _Grimmjow-sama!_ The guards kneeled in front of him.  
- _Why are you carrying her if she's not hurt?_ Grimmjow let out an irritated sigh and resumed his stride forward right through the kneeling guards who had to jump aside if they didn't wish to get trampled.  
- _None of your business._ He said nonchalantly.  
As they entered the mansion, more guards and servants approached them but Grimmjow simply brushed them off.  
- _Rude blue haired ba-_  
- _Are you telling me you prefer to walk, princess?_ She ignored his question, as he didn't pursue an answer. Now they stood in front of her father's chambers and since both of his hands were occupied, he chose to shove the door aside with one foot. She made a small jump of surprise due to the door making a loud sound because it couldn't slide more to the side.  
- _He surely didn't open the door gently._ She thought to herself. _I wonder if he'll just drop me on the floor once we're inside?_  
Her father must have been informed of her return, since he was awake in the middle of the night and a handful of servants had gathered in his chambers. To her surprise Grimmjow put her down with great care, almost as if he was afraid, that he would break her. She noticed that her handmaiden stood beside her with a blanket, but as she was about to put it around her, Grimmjow snatched it out of her hands.  
- _You must be cold, my Ohime- sama._ He said with so much love and care in his voice as he gently put it around her shoulders.  
Rukia was shocked. Was this really Grimmjow? She thought to herself.  
- _Head of the Kuchiki family._ Grimmjow said as he lowered his head to show respect.  
_- I'm here to remind you of a promise you and my father made years ago. I have the claim to your daughter's hand, and now I have proven myself worthy. You cannot refuse my proposal._ Once more a sly cat-like smile crossed his face.  
- _Your precious Nii-sama can't save you now, Rukia._ He thought to himself, as he fought not to cry out in victory.  
Suddenly the door slid to the side once more as Byakuya entered, he looked to Rukia's side but the only thing she did was trying to hide in her blanket.  
- _Play your cards well, Byakuya_. Grimmjow muttered under his breath as he looked towards Byakuya, his grin growing even wider.


End file.
